Te voy a amar
by MaRu-chan MKV
Summary: Un song-fic de mi pareja favorita... "te voy a amar" de Axel.


**Holaaaaa todooooos... jee... hace mucho que no nos leiamos... se que hace mucho que no actualizo "Tu llegada...un año diferente" pero como me encanta esta cancion no pude resistirme... jeje**

**La cancion es de axel y habra algunos cambios en comparacion al video original! Espero que lo disfruten y porfa comenteen... ;D**

**y sin mas preambulos... aqui les va la historia... n_n**

* * *

><p><strong>Te Voy A Amar<strong>**:**

_Es poco decir  
>Que eres mi luz<br>Mi cielo, mi otra mitad  
>Es poco decir<br>Que daría la vida por tu amor y aun más_

_Ya no me alcanzan las palabras no…_

Se ven a dos niños, Sasuke y Sakura, en el patio de la primaria, el jardin mas hermoso de todo el instituto. El pelinegro estaba un poco nervioso y parecía tener algo detrás de él escondiéndolo de la peli-rosa. Sakura lo notó así que, como era un poco curiosa, le preguntó.

-Sasuke-kun… ¿ocurre algo?- pregunto de manera inocente a su amigo.

A Sasuke se le tiñeron levemente las mejillas de rojo y comenzó a mover sus manos, que estaban detrás de la espalda, nerviosamente. Respiro hondo y tomo valor de algún lugar desconocido.

-Sakura… yo…- no podía articular ninguna palabra, así que solo hiso lo que todo Uchiha, demostrarlo en vez de decirlo- Toma…-dijo/ordenó el peli-negro a una muy sorprendida Sakura, entregándole una hermosa flor blanca, él solo desvió la mirada y dijo en un susurro- Es para ti-.

La oji-jade solo sonrió tiernamente y acepto gustosa la flor- Gracias- dijo levemente, justo al momento de escuchar el timbre que daba fin al recreo. Y antes de que Sasuke diera un paso a su salón, ella lo detuvo dándole un beso en la mejilla. Después, Sakura sonrojada, corrió al lado de su maestra que los esperaba para ingresar al curso. Sasuke, aun mas sonrojado, solo formo una sonrisa "propiedad de los Uchiha" y comenzó a caminar.

_Para explicarte lo que siento yo  
>Y todo lo que vas causando en mí<em>

_Lo blanco y negro se vuelve color_  
><em>Y todo es dulce cuando está en tu voz<em>  
><em>Y si nace de ti.<em>

Ambos chicos caminaban hacia la salida del instituto, el muchacho estaba que largaba humo de lo enojado que estaba y la peli rosa lo único que podía era reír por la actitud del chico.

-Sasuke-kun, ya te dije… estamos en el mismo salón, no puedo evitar encontrarme con Lee-san- explicaba la oji-jade.

-Eso no implica que se te pegue como mosca Sakura- contesto un enojado Uchiha.

-Oh… vamos, no te pongas celoso, él es solo mi amigo- trataba de convencerlo, pero no había caso.

-Hmp- "dijo" Sasuke. No podía soportar que ese chico….Rock Lee este siempre con **su **novia, ya perdió la cuenta de cuantas veces ha intentado besarla, abrazarla y otras miles de cosas. Menos mal que siempre llegaba a tiempo para protegerla y darle a ese idiota lo que se merecía.

-¡Sasuke!- dijo Sakura. Vaya, ahora ella era la que estaba enojada, no le había agregado ese sufijo a su nombre.- Ya deja de enojarte solo por eso, ya le explique a Lee-san pero no quiere entender, así que si te vas a enojar siempre por eso… me voy sola a casa.- cuando se dio la vuelta para irse, Sasuke le sujeto de la muñeca y la atrajo hasta él. La peli rosa no pudo quejarse, porque Sasuke había unido sus labios en un demandante beso. Sakura correspondió, con una sonrisa, el beso. Había logrado su objetivo.

_Te voy a amar_  
><em>Y hacerte sentir<em>  
><em>Que cada día yo te vuelvo a elegir<em>  
><em>Porque me das<em>  
><em>Tu amor sin medir<em>  
><em>Quiero vivir la vida entera junto a ti<em>

_Es poco decir  
>Que soy quien te cuida como ángel guardián.<br>Es poco decir  
>Que en un beso tuyo siempre encuentro mi paz.<em>

Sakura se encontraba leyendo un libro, cerca de la ventana de su cuarto, cuando escucho un ruido proveniente de afuera. Al asomarse por el balcón, no podía creer lo que veía, Sasuke-el cubo de hielo-Uchiha estaba debajo con un cartel que decía: "Tus besos me dan PAZ".

Sakura salió de su habitación y comenzó a bajar por las escaleras rápidamente. Al llegar afuera se lanzo, literalmente, en los brazos de Sasuke. Él al sostenerla, comenzó a darle vueltas y al detenerse unieron sus labios en un fogoso beso.

Al separarse, a poca distancia, al mismo tiempo dijeron: Te amo.

_Ya no me alcanzan las palabras no_  
><em>Para explicarte lo que siento yo<em>  
><em>Y todo lo que vas causando en mí.<em>

_Lo blanco y negro se vuelve color_  
><em>Y todo es dulce cuando está en tu voz<em>  
><em>Y si nace de ti…<em>

Sakura estaba siendo trasladada en una camilla rápidamente, estaba a punto de dar a luz. Sasuke entre preocupado por su mujer y feliz porque su hijo estaba por nacer seguía a Sakura y los enfermeros hasta el quirófano.

_Te voy a amar  
>Y hacerte sentir<br>Que cada día yo te vuelvo a elegir…_

Ya adentro, Sakura ya no resistía mas el dolor, Sasuke se acerco a ella. Le dio un beso en la frente, los enfermeros le pidieron que se marchara, incluso trataban de sacarlo a la fuerza, pero Sasuke se les escapo, se acerco a su esposa y le dijo:

-Sa-ku-ra… te voy a amar por siempre- fue lo último que le dijo antes de ser llevado por los enfermeros afuera, Sakura solo gritaba del dolor y la angustia de no tener a su lado a su esposo. Pero se tranquilizó un poco al verlo tras la ventana, dándole fuerzas.

_Porque me das  
>Tu amor sin medir<br>Quiero vivir la vida entera junto a ti_

En un álbum estaban las fotos de todos sus momentos juntos desde pequeños, cuando estaban en la secundaria hasta después de casados.

Sasuke cerró con añoranza el álbum y vio a su lado a Sakura, su mujer desde hace mas de 50 años y a quien más amaba, ambos habían compartido todo juntos, tuvieron hijos y ahora nietos, no podía pedir más.

De su bolsillo saco una pequeña caja roja, Sakura la abrió y sonrió de la manera que solo ella sabe hacerlo solo para él. Le paso su mano y Sasuke el agarro… eso era un sí a su pregunta silenciosa.

_Te voy a amar  
>Y hacerte sentir<br>Que cada día yo te vuelvo a elegir  
>Porque me das…<em>

La pareja salía de la casa, y afuera estaban todos: sus amigos, hijos y nietos. Todos felices porque Sasuke y Sakura demostraban, una vez más, el amor que se tenían.

En ese mismo lugar, donde habían pasado tantas cosas desde que se habían casado, decidieron renovar sus votos matrimoniales.

_Tu amor sin medir  
>(Quiero vivir la vida entera) junto a ti<em>

_Vivir_  
><em>Vivir la vida entera (junto a ti)<em>

Sasuke y Sakura estaban muy felices. A pesar de que el "pelinegro" aun seguía siendo un cubo de hielo, en algunas ocasiones, no podía ocultar el gran amor que le tenía a Sakura y la felicidad que lo embargaba al estar con ella.

Para demostrar ese amor, se besaron y aunque no es el primero tampoco es el último. Pero para ellos, cada vez que lo hacían, lo sentían así.

_Porque me das  
>Tu amor sin medir<br>Quiero vivir la vida entera junto a ti…_

Al finalizar el beso, Sakura le dijo:

-Te voy a amar por siempre- con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Y yo a ti- respondió Sasuke.

_Es poco decir_  
><em>Que en un beso tuyo siempre encuentro mi paz<em>.

Fin...

* * *

><p><strong>A decir verdad, me encanto escribir este fic... y espero q a ustedes les haya gustado leerlo...n_n<strong>

**Poorfaaa... dejen reviws... si lo hacen Sasuke-kun les dara una visita... jejeje n/n**

**Nos leemos prontooo... Byeee**


End file.
